Right Through Me
by InsightDelight
Summary: ONESHOT. Ain't no sex like make-up sex.


**So, uhhh, this is my first go at Degrassi FanFiction. I'm absolutely in love with Clare and Eli! Surprise, surprise - right? :P But here's a short little thing I thought of while listening to Nicki Minaj's "Right Thru Me". Ya'll should definitely YouTube the song and listen to it while you read this. Juuust sayin'. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. Which fuckin' sucks.**

**Warning: Rated M for Lemony Snickets ;]**

* * *

A crystal glass shattered against the wall, glittering the kitchen tile with shiny shards of anger. I reached for another, red suddenly clouding my vision even though I knew that if my mother came home, she'd punch me in the throat for breaking her dishes. But the relief that coursed through my veins was so irresistible that the items continued to launch through the air, colliding into walls, my fridge, cabinets - anything that I could hit. I was merciless. I was hurting.

"Clare!" Eli yelled, grabbing my wrists and pulling me into his chest while I thrashed against him. "Knock it off! I swear, I didn't do anything!"

"Get off me. Get off me! Get the fuck off me!" While I screamed into his neck, he did the complete opposite. His large hands tightened around my small ones. Eli whispered harshly into my ear, though I'm not quite sure of what he said. I think I was beginning to _hear _red, too. "Why would you do this to me? Why would you humiliate me like this, Eli? And with her!" My nostrils flared and my hot tears were smearing against his skin, the collar of his blazer damp.

With that, he peeled himself off of me. "I did _not _do anything! How many fucking times do I have to say it? Why can't you trust me?" Eli's hands dropped mine coldly and fisted into his hair, pulling at the roots with frustration. He took a tentative step back, leaning against my counter and examining the broken glass that painted the floor beneath us.

I stared at him like he had three heads for what felt like hours, but it was probably only about seven seconds. "I mean, do you think I'm retarded? Do I have 'stupid' written across my forehead? - Because that's all I can think of at this point." He threw me a pointed look but wouldn't speak. He obviously didn't know what I had seen. "I saw her fucking messages, Eli! When you went to use the bathroom, I read her texts, okay!" My chest was heaving at an alarming pace, but I didn't care. At that point, all I wanted to do was throw myself out of a window. Or in front of a bus. Or roll around on my kitchen floor with the broken glass.

You get the point.

Suddenly Eli laughed. It was dark and slightly disturbing.

"Wow, Saint Clare. You sure are damn quick to judge, huh? _She _tried to come on to _me_! But I bet you didn't bother to look through my sent messages, eh?" He laughed once more and shook his head before stomping to the walkway that connected the kitchen and dining room with crossed arms. Eli paused and turned towards me slowly with a frown on his face before muttering, "That's it then. I can't do this anymore. I'm leaving."

And with that, time stood still. I saw the last nine months of our relationship flash in front of my face and the thought of it ending made me want to vomit. Hell, it made me want to die. In fact, I was so adamant that I couldn't let him go, I could care less that he cheated. My heart dropped into my stomach and without thinking twice, I was chasing him to my front door, slamming it closed with my body once he had it slightly cracked. Eli's jaw clenched and he looked away from my face while attempting to open the door again but I kept my small frame glued to it - anything to keep him from leaving me.

"Eli!" I screamed. "Stop, okay! I'm sorry! Just stop." I reached forward and clung to his arm but he remained cold and hard. "Please," I whispered, looking up through my long lashes.

His gaze finally met mine and he licked his lips impatiently. "This shit has to stop, Clare. You've been doing this for two weeks now, and I've had enough." He didn't yell, he was just talking. But still, I had to defend myself. I was such a wreck!

"What? Eli, I saw the proof! I just want some respect from you! That's all!" His fists clenched and the veins popped out in his neck, almost like the day when I cleaned out his locker.

With much more force than necessary, he pushed his body against mine, slamming me harder against the door and placed his arms firmly on either side of my head. "You want respect?" He screamed. "I have nothing but fucking respect for you, Clare! How about you practice what you preach, yeah? Because I can't fucking _blink _without getting in trouble these days! We are never, going to work - unless you realize that we aren't your goddamn parents!" Eli's teeth were barred in front of my face and I could feel the dry tear streaks on my face.

He was pissed.

I was pissed!

God, when did we become such a mess?

But while he sat there, looking like the cover of a deranged massacre novel, I stared at his lips, his jaw, his green eyes - him. And I apparently couldn't control the sudden urge that washed through me because within seconds I had stretched up on my toes to kiss his pout away. I wasted no time; my tongue swept over his bottom lip, begging for entrance. Instead, however, his lower body pressed into mine and _his _tongue invaded _my _mouth. My hands slid up his hard chest and over his shoulders, wrapping around to tug the hair at the nape of his neck.

I moaned into our kiss and he pulled away only to begin trailing wet, sloppy kisses down my jaw. Eli stopped to pay special attention to the space right below my ear, knowing how it affected me. Muffled groans sounded through my foyer and he spoke against my skin. "This is gonna stop, Clare." Kiss. "We can't keep fighting over stupid shit. I can't be scared of losing you every" -kiss- "two and a half minutes." His skilled tongue slid down my neck, sucking here and nipping there. I could feel him pressed against my stomach and at that point, I'd agree to murder if he'd asked. "Do you hear me?" He bit down a bit harder than usual and I rolled my head to the right, granting him more access.

"Yeah," I panted. "I'm sorry, just . . . please, don't leave." I couldn't speak anymore once I felt him lift me into his arms. My long legs wrapped around his waist, my skirt pushed up to my hips. Warm hands slid under it to cradle me against his body and I couldn't help but gasp with anticipation. My fingers pulled his chin up, forcing him to look at me. "You're mine. Tell the other bitches to back off. Deal?"

Those words brought my Eli back. A cocky smirk grew on his features and he pressed me against the wall (leaving me to hang on to him) while his hands ripped my blouse open - buttons cascading through the air much like the dishes were minutes before. He pushed my bra straps down so they hung loosely over my arms but never bothered to actually take it off. "Why would I want any of them," he explained with perfect articulation, "when I've got you right here in front of me?" All thoughts escaped me when his hands molded around my breasts, massaging and tugging and kneading and pinching. His silky tongue began to glide over the curves of my chest, my purple lace bra still in place.

Eli Jr. was pressed against me, only his pants and my barely-there purple panties between us. "Eli, I need you." His mouth continued their attack on my chest while my hands reached between us to unzip his pants and pull him out of his boxers. Eli's hands danced expertly to my center, pushing my panties aside before inserting two fingers. I moaned his name and arched my back, pushing myself into his face even more.

"Fuck. So wet, baby." His two fingers pumped in and out while one traced a line to my clit and applied enough pressure to make me scream. I buried my face into his shoulder to muffle my voice but he quickly pulled my head back with his other hand. Eli always likes to hear me when we're together. It's one of his . . . vices, I suppose. "You take your pill today?"

Coherent words just weren't an option for me at that point, so I opted to nod my head - letting it slam against the door behind me.

It didn't take long after that. Eli removed his fingers and lifted me high enough to slide onto his hard member. I screamed in sheer pleasure when I felt our middles touch, telling me that he was all the way in. I felt complete and in love - the two best feelings in the world, if you ask me. He exited me slowly, leaving only his tip, before slamming me back onto him. And again. And again. I couldn't stop the moans, the screams, the pants. His name fell from my lips without pause and my elbows rested on his shoulders so that I could somewhat assist in the moving of my body.

Eli's thumb found my clit once more and he rubbed hard circles on it while whispering in my ear.

"Tell me what you want, baby. Say it."

"Ahhh, harder. Please."

"Like that?"

"Oh, God.."

Eli pounded into me and my nails dug into his scalp when he found my spot, hitting it over and over. "Let go for me, Clare. You feel so good." His husky voice tickled my neck, sending a shudder through my body - only to be followed by another when my legs clenched tightly around his waist and my muscles around his dick. I screamed his name at the top of my lungs, intense pleasure tingling in my stomach and swimming through the rest of me.

Shortly after, I felt Eli tense and he muttered something too low for me to hear before he twitched inside of me, releasing himself. Strings of four letter words filled the air while we rode out our orgasms. When our bodies stopped slapping together, I stayed wrapped around him. I was in complete and utter bliss, and something told me he was as well. To be honest, that was our first encounter with angry sex - at least together. I'm not sure what he had ever done with Julia..

He brushed my sweaty bangs off of my face and kissed the tip of my nose tenderly. "So, Edwards. Am I still in the dog house?"

I gulped nervously and looked down. "You didn't cheat on me." It wasn't a question; it was a statement. I finally believed him; he'd never hurt me like that.

Eli's lips tugged into a smirk and he shook his head softly. "Nope," he whispered, popping the 'p'. He lifted my chin with one finger and looked into my blue eyes with his green pair. "Never, Clare."

"I'm sorry," I began, chewing on my bottom lip.

"You're forgiven. Besides, if every fight leads to make-up sex, I propose that we schedule weekly face-offs." Humor dripped from his tone and I giggled before slapping his chest playfully.

"In your dreams, Elijah."

**Anywho. This is just the beginning of much EClare sexy time. PM me if you have any ideas. There's a huge chance that I'll fill out your request. I have no life . . . Oh, and I just made a Twitter! Follow me. I'm InsightDelight there, as well. Have a good one! :D**


End file.
